


Tell Me How I'm Supposed to See the Magic

by ColoredGayngels



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Menstruation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: "If things go right, you may never see the punishment."





	Tell Me How I'm Supposed to See the Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is part FIVE of the _false sense of hope (captives come home)_ series. Please read the other four first.
> 
> Bingo Square: I will punish your friend for your failure  
> 057\. A Third Person Watches  
> Title from XO by EDEN  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

It’s another week before Zelda is escorted from her room through the corridors to an unfamiliar room. It’s another bedroom, likely one that guests to the castle would stay in, though Zelda has the feeling it’s no longer a guest room. Ganon sits in an armchair in the corner and Link kneels beside him, Ganon’s hand firm on Link’s shoulder.

“I’ve decided on your punishment. Sit,” Ganon orders, gesturing to another chair in the room. Zelda sits warily, eyes flickering between Ganon and Link. “I’ve been occupied with thought this past week, thoughts of producing an heir.”

“I am  _ not _ -” Zelda is cut off by Ganon’s hand raising. 

“Not with me. With the boy.” 

Zelda squints at him. “Why?”

Ganon relaxes, leans back in his chair. “A half Gerudo child may not have the magic gifted to the descendants of the Goddess. Now, a child born of the Hylian princess and the Goddess’s chosen hero, however. Therein lies the potential.”

“What about the punishment?” Zelda asks, now truly curious. “We were already having sex, why let us have more?”

Ganon smirks. “The two of you will copulate once each day until you conceive. You’ll spend the rest of the time separate. If things go right, you may never see the punishment. Now.” Ganon gives Link a shove. Link falls to his hands and knees before scrambling up to stand beside the bed. “Both of you strip.”

Link hurries to comply, a fear in his eyes, but Zelda isn’t so fast. “Aren’t you going to go?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” Ganon leans forward, folding his hands. “I’m going to make sure the deed is done. Now strip.”

Zelda sighs, but removes her dress and undergarments anyway. She crosses her arms over her breasts. “Now what?”

Ganon thinks for a moment. “On your back, on the bed. The boy will do the work.”

Zelda climbs on the bed, laying on her back with her head on the pillow, and Link hovers above her after a moment. He signs a quick “I’m sorry” before he presses in.

It’s simple. There’s none of their usual playful banter, none of their teasing, none of their soft kisses. It’s simply Link fucking into her. Link doesn’t touch her breasts or her clit, simply holds her hips as he ruts into her. There’s none of the enjoyment that comes with their coupling for fun, just a few minutes of Link fucking her before he comes and he collapses on top of her.

There are footsteps, then a dark hand gripping Link’s waist and rolling him off of Zelda. Ganon holds Zelda’s legs open before she has the chance to close them. She can feel Link’s spend leaking from her, and she squeaks when Ganon reaches down and pushes it back in. He has her underwear, too, and slides it up her legs and over her core. 

“We’re finished for today. You’ll be escorted back to your rooms.”

By the time Zelda’s back in her room, she can feel semen dripping down her thighs. Disgusted, she discards the underwear and her dress, running a full bath if only to wash Ganon’s horrid touch from her most intimate parts.

As promised, each day is much the same. Link fucks Zelda until he comes, Ganon makes sure it stays in, Zelda bathes herself well.

Until one morning she wakes up with blood between her legs. When she realizes it’s her monthly, that she’s not pregnant, dread forms a pit in her stomach.

Ganon is furious when she tells him. He grabs Link by the arm with a crushing grip, dragging him away. Zelda is escorted back to her room and doesn’t see Link again until she’s finished bleeding.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
